customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Friend, Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Our Friend, Barney is the first video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, as well as the very beginning of the Barney franchise in general. It was originally released on August 29, 1988. Plot Two kids named Michael and his sister Amy are seen coming home from their last day of school, and after they play in their clubhouse. Just then they wish that they had a make-believe friend to play with. Just then, their stuffed dinosaur comes to life. Michael and Amy are shocked to see they their stuffed dinosaur had come to life. Enter Barney the Dinosaur. So after the kids introduce themselves, Barney introduces himself through song, and the kids sing along with him. After Barney and the kids get acquainted with one another, they spend an entire day of play. And after their full day of fun, Barney tells the kids to not tell any of their parents about him coming to life, and to keep him a secret from them. The kids agree to this and before Barney has to leave, he tells them that anytime they want to play with him, they have to use their imaginations. Then, to show how much he cares for his new friends. After that, the kids give Barney a hug goodbye, they say goodbye to Barney, then Barney turns back into a doll. Then after that, Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss; Voice: Bob West) (debut) * Michael (Brian Eppes) (debut) * Amy (Becky Swonke) (debut) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) (debut) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) (debut) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Barney is Our Dinosaur # If You're Happy and You Know It # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # This is the Way # The Finger Band # Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Skip to My Lou # Looby Loo # Polly Wolly Doodle # The Muffin Man # Ring Around the Rosie # London Bridge # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # Down By the Bay # Clean Up # I Love You Trivia * This marks: ** The first appearances of Barney, Michael, Amy, and Michael and Amy's parents. ** The first time Barney says one of his catchphrases, "Stu-u-upendous!". * The song "Barney is Our Dinosaur" would be sung for 4 verses. * The ending credits are played instrumental versions of I Love You. * There are some times in the video where Barney breaks the fourth wall, by talking to the audience. ** After Barney introduces himself to Michael and Amy, he greets the viewers. ** When asking the viewers to join them during "Head, Shoulders, Knees, & Toes. ** When Barney asks the viewers what you're suppose to do after you finish playing, which is to clean up. ** After "Clean Up" is sung, and before Barney says goodbye to the viewers, he reminds the viewers that he'll be back again, and to use their imaginations. Then he says "Well, I'll see you all next time, and remember, I love you." Then he blows a kiss goodbye and then the kids say goodbye to him, while he chuckles away. * In this video, we learn that Barney was to be kept a secret from the parents. This running gag would last until the TV series, Barney & Friends, where the adults are also allowed to interact with him. Category:Fake Barney & the Backyard Gang Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos